My Last Few Days With You
by onlyforexo
Summary: "Ketika aku menyayangimu sebagai adik kandungku, saat itulah perasaan bodoh itu muncul. Membuatku ingin memilikimu, sebagai kekasihku."-Joonmyun. Joonmyun hanya teringat masa lalu dengan namja itu, Kim Jongdae. Joonmyun X Jongdae (Suchen, ChenHo)


Haaaaiiii :D

Saya kembali dengan ff suchen .-. hihi

.

.

.

.

Keluarga yang kaya itu baru saja memasuki rumah baru yang mereka beli. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun mewah dan bertingkat dua. Hampir seluruh rumah itu berwarna biru, mulai dari pagar, dinding, hingga lantai. Halaman di depan rumah yang cukup luas itu dipenuhi kardus dengan berbagai ukuran sekarang. Kardus itu berisi barang-barang milik mereka. Ya mereka pasangan suami istri yang sudah memiliki dua anak laki-laki. Yang satu berumur 11 tahun dan yang satu berumur 8 tahun. Mereka baru pindah dari rumah orang tua sang suami. Sedikit demi sedikit kardus di halaman rumah tangga itu dimasukkan ke dalam rumah. Setelah semua masuk, mereka beristirahat dan akan makan siang sebelum membereskan sisa barang yang ada di dalam kardus.  
"Berikan mainan itu hyung"  
"Ini kan milikku, milikmu ada di kardus lainnya"  
"Kardus yang itu ada di tempat yang tinggi, aku tidak bisa mengambilnya"  
"Pokoknya ini milikku"  
"Dasar pelit" Kata si anak bungsu yang berlari sambil menangis menuju appanya di ruangan sebelah. Seorang namja yang tampan dengan senyum malaikatnya, Joonmyun.  
"Appaaaaa!" Teriak sang anak sambil duduk di paha kiri dan memeluk appanya yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai membereskan barang-barang.  
"Ne? Ada apa?"  
"Hyung peliiit" Jawab sang anak sambil tetap menangis "Tapi ini milikku" teriak yang lebih tua dari ruangan sebelah "Appa ambilkan punyamu kalau begitu" Kata Joonmyun sambil tersenyum. Ia melepaskan pelukan anaknya dan berdiri mengambil kardus mainan yang berada paling atas di tumpukan sudut ruangan. Setelah meraih dengan kedua tangannya, ia menaruh kardus itu di lantai. Dengan cepat, si anak mencari mainan yang akan dimainkan. Ia mengambil sebuah pesawat mainan berwarna pink yang sedikit kotor yang hanya memiliki sebuah roda.  
"Aku tidak ingat ada mainan ini" Kata si anak. Joonmyun melihat ke arah anaknya yang sedang memperhatikan mainan itu dan terlihat sangat heran. Si anak melihat sebuah kertas yang terselip di sayap kanan pesawat itu. Karena penasaran, ia menariknya perlahan. Ternyata itu bukan sebuah kertas, melainkan sebuah foto. Di foto itu ada dua orang namja yang merangkul pundak satu sama lain dan tersenyum senang. Ia mengenal namja di sebelah kiri yang memakai celana pendek dan baju putih itu, appanya. Namun, sangat asing dengan namja lain di sebelah foto appanya. Namja yang tersenyum dan terlihat sangat senang dengan tulang pipi yang indah, jakun yang cukup besar dan terlihat tampan serta seperti orang cina itu.  
"Appa ini siapa?" Tanya si anak sambil kembali duduk di paha sang appa dengan menunjuk namja di foto bagian kanan itu. Sang appa hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pelan foto namja berjakun itu. Tak sadar, ia pun meneteskan air mata. Si anak mendongak ke atas.  
"Appa, kenapa appa menangis?"  
"Namanya Jondae, dia teman dekat appa waktu di SMP dulu"  
"Jongdae?"  
"Kim Jongdae, dia sangat berbakat dalam bidang tarik suara"  
"Dia hebat"  
"Makanan siap!" Teriak sang umma dari ruang makan "Pergilah makan siang" Kata Joonmyun sambil mengelus pelan kepala anaknya. Si anak pun bergegas pergi ke ruang makan. Setelah anaknya benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, Joonmyun melihat lagi foto itu dengan pandangan sendu. Teringat semua kenangan tentangnya dengan namja itu. Semua kenangan senang maupun sedih.

~o~

"Namaku Kim Jongdae, panggil saja aku Jongdae" Kata teman sebangkunya sambil menjulurkan tangannya.  
"Kim Joonmyun" Jawab Joonmyun sambil menjabat tangan Jongdae. Jongdae terlihat sedikit kebingungan.  
"Panggil saja Joonmyun"  
"Ah.. Begitu" Jongdae mulai membuka buku di depannya dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Joonmyun. Entah mengapa Joonmyun memilih bangku kosong di sebelah Jongdae yang berada di sebelah kiri belakang sebagai tempat duduknya. Padahal, Jongdae sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya ketika ia memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas tadi. Joonmyun memang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Sejak sekolah dasar dulu, ia sudah tiga kali pindah sekolah dan menjadi murid yang terkenal di ketiganya. Jadi, tak masalah baginya duduk di belakang sekarang.  
Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Joonmyun memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan kelas. Mungkin inilah caranya ia bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja, dengan mengenal karakter masing-masing anak. Ia bisa melihat para gadis di sebelah kanan depan sedang menggunjing, sesekali melirik Joonmyun dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang dijelaskan guru di depan. Di Sebelah kiri mereka, terdapat dua laki-laki yang sangat heboh ketika pelajaran berlangsung hingga guru yang sedang mengajar sering sekali memarahi mereka. Yang satu mempunyai tinggi badan lebih dan gigi yang tertata rapi, sedangkan yang satunya lebih pendek dan terlihat agak cantik. Mereka terlihat sudah sangat dekat, Joonmyun menebak mereka sudah kenal mulai sekoah dasar, atau mungkin mereka adalah tetangga dekat atau semacamnya sehingga mereka sudah sangat akur.  
Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Guru yang sedang mengajar itu segera menutup pembelajaran kali ini. Ia memberi salam dan bergegas keluar kelas. Semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu pun dengan segera membereskan alat alat tulis mereka di bangku dan bergegas keluar. Kelas terdengar sangat ramai sesaat. Beberapa dari mereka sedang membicarakan Joonmyun. Joonmyun bisa mendengar jelas akan hal itu. Sudah biasa baginya, dibicarakan banyak gadis karena ketampanan dan senyum malaikatnya itu. Namun sebenarnya, mereka akan benar-benar terkejut dan luluh ketika mendengar suara Joonmyun yang merdu dan lembut saat bernyanyi.  
"Kau tidak keluar?" Joonmyun menoleh kearah Jongdae yang mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya "Tidak, aku tidak terlalu suka jajan di kantin"  
Joonmyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Entah mengapa ia hanya ingin berasa di kelas dengan teman barunya yang sekarang entah sedang menulis apa. Jongdae menulis di sebuah buku kecil, yang sepertinya buku harian dan tidak membiarkan Joonmyun berkesempatan untuk melihat. Setelah selesai, ia memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.  
"Jadi, di mana rumahmu Joonmyun?"  
"Aku tinggal di daerah Gyeonsik"  
"Benarkah? Aku juga tinggal di daerah itu. Kita bisa bermain bersama kalau begitu asyiiik!" Kata Jongdae sambil tertawa senang menunjukkan giginya yang rapi. Ia terlihat sangat senang. Begitu juga Joonmyun yang mengetahui rumah mereka berdekatan "Haha.. aku tinggal di rumah paling ujung jalan Deowoo"  
"Kalau begitu lebih dekat lagi dengan rumahku haha"  
"Joonmyun-ah!" Panggil seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas bersama sekumpulan laki-laki. Karena panggilan itu, Jongdae dan Joonmyun secara spontan menoleh ke arah si pemanggil, laki-laki tinggi yang tersenyum dan menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang tertata apik.  
"Namaku Park Chanyeol, panggil saja Chanyeol. Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau bersama si bodoh itu dan tidak bergabung dengan kami? hahaha" Sekumpulan laki-laki itu tertawa dengan nada mengejek lalu duduk di bagian depan kelas. Joonmyun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, atau mungkin yang sudah terjadi. Karena perkataan Chanyeol tadi, Jongdae kini menundukkan kepalanya, pandangannya sendu, dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut.  
"Dia imut, seperti anak kecil saja" batin Joonmyun.  
Setelah kejadian pada waktu istirahat tadi, Jongdae terlihat diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Pandangannya masih sedikit sendu. Joonmyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang buruk tentang Jongdae. Pasti ada alasan ia duduk sendirian di belakang. Mungkin saja ia dikucilkan. Sampai sekolah berakhir, bibir Jongdae masih mengerucut membuat Joonmyun harus menahan tertawa karena lucunya teman namja barunya ini.  
"Ada yang lucu? Huuh" Kata Jongdae yang kesal menyadari Joonmyun tertawa kecil. Joonmyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebagai jawaban "Bahkan kau menggeleng saja masih tetap tertawa, menyebalkan! Pasti kau akan bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebentar lagi" Ia semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Joonmyun tidak dapar lagi menahan tertawanya.  
"Hahaha... aniya ani... hanya saja, kau lucu kalau sedang ngambek seperti tadi"  
"Yaa! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Sentak Jongdae. Pipinya merah karena malu. Ia tidak ingin seorang pun mendengar perkataan Joonmyun tadi "Haha... Mau pulang bersama?"  
"Eh... tentu.."  
"Kajja.."  
Ini memang masih semester awal, namun Jongdae sudah dikenal sebagai orang yang bodoh karena suatu kesalahan atau mungkin kejujurannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai warna pink. Hampir satu kelas menertawakannya yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya waktu itu, meremas samping celananya dan ingin segera kembali duduk. Sayangnya, ketika ia kembali duduk, teman sebangkunya saat itu yaitu Chanyeol malah menertawakannya habis-habisan. Ia sangat malu hari itu. Teman-temannya selalu membicarakan hal itu setiap hari. Namun tidak hanya itu, mulut besar Chanyeol yang dekat dengan Baekhyun itu selalu menggoda Jongdae. Yah sebuah bully-an yang akhirnya membuat Jongdae dikenal sebagai orang bodoh, namja yang selalu menulis di sebuah buku yang tidak jelas, cengeng, seperti anak kecil, dan jangan lupa warna pink kesukaannya. Tentu saja ia akan selalu merahasiakan hal ini dari Joonmyun Karena hal itu, ia selalu pulang sendirian sambil mengendap-endap melewati gerbang sekolah, padahal rumahnya dekat sekali dengan rumah Chanyeol. Namun saat ini, ia senang karena ia mendapatkan teman baru. Mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri jalanan yang agak ramai di bawah terik matahari. Perlahan keringat mereka mulai menetes dan kehausan.  
"Tunggu sebentar" Kata Joonmyun. Ia berlari menuju ke sebuah toko kecil di seberang jalan. Jongdae yang mulai kelelahan akhirnya menduduki sebuah anak tangga di depan sebuah toko yang sedang tutup. Ia sudah membuka kancing teratasnya namun masih tetap kepanasan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Joonmyun kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman di tangannya "Ini untukmu" Katanya sambil menyodorkan kaleng minuman di tangan kanannya "untukku?" Jongdae mengambilnya dengan ragu "Emm" Joonmyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.  
Mereka meneruskan perjalanan pulang sambil meminum soda yang dibeli oleh Joonmyun. Sepanjang jalan mereka juga menceritakan diri mereka. Jongdae menceritakan tentang keluarganya yang rukun, kakaknya yang bernama Kim Jongdeok, makanan kesukaan dan semacamnya. Tapi, ia tidak mengatakan warna kesukaannya, tidak, tidak akan pernah. Begitu pula dengan Joonmyun yang menceritakan keluarganya, bagaimana pekerjaan ayah dan ibunya, lezatnya makanan ibu yang selalu ia rindukan, perasaan kesepian ketika baru pindah sekolah dan ketika sendirian di rumah, dan juga karena pertengkaran orang tuanya dulu, ia menjadi terlambat sekolah satu tahun.  
"Wah hyung! Kau pasti sangat kaya"  
"Haha... ah sudahlah apa artinya kekayaan kalau kau tidak memiliki teman"  
"Aku mau menjadi temanmu hyung" Kata Jongdae sambil tersenyum "Benarkah?"  
Jongdae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Baguslah kalau begitu"  
"aaahhh hyuung"  
"Jangan memanggilku hyung"  
"Tapi kau memang lebih tua dariku, kan?"  
"Iya, tapi..."  
"ah, hyung! Ini rumahku, mau mampir?" Kata Jongdae sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah di sebelah kirinya. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang jauh dengan kemewahan seperti rumah Joonmyun saat ini.  
"Mungkin lain kali, Dae"  
"Baiklah kalau begitu"  
"Aku pulang dulu" Pamit Joonmyun sambil berjalan menjauhi rumah Jongdae "Hati-hati, hyung!" teriak Jongdae. Joonmyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Jongdae sangat senang hari itu. Ia merasa kalau ia mendapatkan teman baru. Ia merasa kalau ia dapat mempercayai Joonmyun sepenuh hati, yah bisa dibilang sebagai sahabat. Ia melihat namja bertubuh mungil namun sedikit kekar yang sekarang berjalan pulang itu dengan senyuman. Senyum yang mengandung sebuah kebahagiaan baginya.  
"Ah, hyuuung!" teriak Jongdae. Joonmyun yang sedang meminum soda itu membalikkan badan dan menghentikan kegiatannya.  
"Terima kasih sodanya!"  
Joonmyun tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia menahan tertawa karena melihat tingkah namja yang sedang berkomunikasi dengannya.  
"sama-sama" teriak Joonmyun. Ia kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Oh, sungguh hari yang indah baginya. Ia bertemu seoranng namja yang aneh dan bisa dibilang lucu. Ingin sekali rasanya memiliki seorang adik seperti Jongdae. Yah, hanya sebagai teman bermain di rumah ketika eomma dan appa nya sedang pergi bekerja. Merawatnya, memeluknya, menyayanginya, Juga membuatkan teh ketika ia sedang sedih dan cemberut. Tiba-tiba saja Joonmyun teringat bibir Jongdae yang mengerucut tadi. Karena hal itu, ia jadi senyum senyum sendiri di jalan.

~o~

Joonmyun menangis sesenggukkan sambil mengelus foto itu. Ia menutup bibirnya agar tidak seorang pun mendengar ia menangis. Oh, semua kenangan itu terasa sangat manis baginya, namun semanis apa pun kenangan itu, berakhir sangat pahit. Tiba-tiba ia sangat merindukan Jongdae. Tawanya, tingkah konyolnya, bahkan wajah lucunya saat cemberut.  
"appa..."  
Joonmyun kaget mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari arah kiri. Ia segera membenarkan diri dan menghapus air matanya. Foto yang penuh kenangan itu ia taruh pada pesawat mainan itu dan menaruhnya dalam kardus.  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Joonmyun dengan nada sedikit gemetar. Matanya masih merah karena menangis tadi "Eomma menyuruhku memanggil appa untuk makan siang"  
"Hmm.. iyaa" Joonmyun berdiri dan mendekati anak pertamanya itu "Appa... "  
"iya?"  
"Kenapa appa menangis?"  
"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Ayo makan!" Jawab Joonmyun sambil tersenyum. Keduaanya menuju ruang makan. Mereka makan siang seperti biasa hari itu. Yah, hanya saja ruang makan mereka baru. Joonmyun sangat senang melihat keluarganya bahagia. Anak-anaknya yang tersenyum dan bisa selalu dekat dengan orang tuanya, bukan seperti masa kecilnya dulu. Meski demikan, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tentang Jongdae. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat dekat dengan Jongdae sekarang.

TBC


End file.
